The present invention relates to a lock in general, and a lock for suitcases or the like, in particular.
A lock of the type in question is known from British Pat. No. 932 218, the control of the bolt taking place by means of an operating lever which swings around a fixed pivot point. This is effected via a pin/slot control between operating lever and bolt, the latter swinging into the locking position upon a shifting of the operating lever together with a longitudinal tightening movement. Such locks may be used for suitable containers but they cannot be used on suitcases due to the fact that the operating lever protrudes relatively far even in the locked position. The unintentional opening of the suitcase can then not be excluded. Furthermore, the projecting operating lever constitutes a disturbing protrusion upon transportation of the suitcase.